Desire
by phoebe9509
Summary: Dave asks Hotch how he feels about Emily then decides to make a move
1. Chapter 1

He was doomed.

There was no other way of looking at it. He couldn't act on his feelings, for fear of losing his best friend. Also, there was the chance that she didn't feel the same way about him and the last thing he wanted was things to be awkward.

A plan started to form in his head. He was going to have to find out if there was a chance for him. But first he would have to talk to his friend to see if he was going to step up the plate. Dave knocked on Hotch's door, then walked in and took a seat across from his friend.

"What do you need Dave?" Hotch asked without looking up from his paperwork.

"I need to know if you plan on making a move."

"A move about what?" Hotch wondered out loud.

"Emily," he stated simply.

Her name caused Hotch's head to snap up. "What do you mean?" Hotch asked as he arched an eyebrow.

"You love her," Dave replied sure of his assessment. As he watched Hotch's mouth open to object, Dave continued on. "You don't have to deny it Hotch. I get it. She's beautiful, intelligent, amazing. There's nothing to be ashamed about. What I want to know is what you plan on doing about your feelings."

"Dave, there is nothing to do about anything. I don't have feelings for her. She's my subordinate. There are no feelings there."

"Are you sure?" Dave asked, he needed to be completely sure.

"I'm positive," Hotch lied.

"Okay, that is all I needed to know," Dave told him before standing up and leaving. Dave wasted no time before heading down to Emily's desk.

Hotch watched from his office as Dave made his way over to Emily and leaned down to whisper into her ear. He watched as Emily's eyes widened and she leaned back in her chair before smiling brightly then nodded her head. Then Hotch had to watch as Dave kissed Emily on the cheek before walking away.

"What the fuck?" Hotch mumbled out loud. What was Dave up to? The green jealousy monster roared its ugly head. He wasn't even sure what Emily nodded her head to, but he didn't like it. And what was with the kiss on the cheek? Was Dave trying to get him to punch him the face? No matter what he may have said, he knew Dave was perceptive and he _knew_ that he had feelings for Emily. So why would Dave kiss her? It made no sense.

Hotch tried to school his facial features when Emily looked up into his office and locked eyes with him. The smile she had been sporting since Dave had talked to her slowly slid away as she studied Hotch's face through the blinds. He looked upset and Emily couldn't help but wonder what was wrong. She arched an eyebrow in an unspoken question and Hotch read the signal loud and clear. All he did was nod his head to let her know he was alright. Emily gave him a small smile then returned to her paperwork. Hotch continued to gaze down at Emiliy and he couldn't help but wonder what Dave had said to her. He also couldn't help but wonder if he was ever going to get the balls and tell her how he felt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You seem happy," Hotch stated as Emily walked into his office and handed him one of her finished files.

Emily couldn't resist arching an eyebrow at his statement. "I didn't know I was ever _not_ happy," she joked.

"I…um, no I didn't mean that," Hotch stumbled slightly with his words. "I just mean," he paused for a second trying to find the right words, "you seem to be in a really good mood."

A nonchalant shrug escaped her. "I guess I am."

"What is the cause, may I ask?" Hotch asked in a tone that suggested he didn't really care about the reason, but the complete opposite was the truth.

"I have a date."

Hotch looked up and his eyes burned into hers. "A date," he repeated slowly. He quickly cleared his throat. "With who?"

"Dave," she said simply.

The pen he had been using dropped out of his hand and landed with a slight thud on the desk. A million thoughts were running through his mind. Dave? That was what he said to her this morning? Why would he do that? Is that why he wanted to know if he was going to make a move, so if not, he would have no problem swooping in and trying to steal the girl? "Dave? As in Rossi?" he asked very slowly.

"The one and only," Emily smiled. "You know I thought it was so weird that he asked me out, but in the end we have a lot of things in common. And besides it'll be nice to get all dressed up and go out for once."

Hotch couldn't stop the next words from leaving his mouth. "So you're going to go on a date with someone who is old enough to be your father?" he asked in a disbelieving tone.

Emily's mouth dropped open. "It's a date Hotch, it's not like I'm marrying the guy. But yes, I'm going on a date with an older intelligent man." She started to back away towards the door then stopped and looked at him. "I can't get a guy my own age to ask me out, so I'll settle for Dave," she said in a snippy tone as she shut the door behind her with a loud thud.

"What just happened?" Hotch asked out loud to himself. How could she want to go out on a date with Dave? What was Dave trying to pull anyway? Deep down, he knew that Hotch had feelings for Emily. Was he trying to piss him off? What if the date went well? What was Hotch supposed to do then? Why the hell did he wait forever to tell her how he felt? Why was he nervous to tell her? The fact that she was going on a date with Rossi proved that she would have gone out on a date with him. At least Hotch is her own age. He would treat her right, make her feel special, but he couldn't do that if she was going to be dating Dave. This was unacceptable, and he had to do something about it, but what could he do without making it seem like he was trying to ruin their plans?


	2. Chapter 2

_I want to thank Greengirl82 for helping me along with this story. I know it doesn't end how you suggested lol, but hopefully you'll still like it! Also a quick thanks to Romiross for giving me the prompt in the first place. I know you mentioned it forever ago and I'm sorry it took so long! _

Hotch knew he had to do something. There was no way that he'd be able to get through the night thinking about Dave and Emily out on a date. Dave didn't care for her the way he did. Hotch was positive that the only reason he asked her out was to make him see how much her being with someone else upset him.

He couldn't take it any longer. He quickly got up and made his way towards Dave's office and barged his way in without knocking.

"Aaron," Dave began, "what brings you by?"

"What are you playing at?" Hotch asked with anger in his tone.

Rossi got up from his seat and moved closer to the younger man. "What are you talking about?"

"Prentiss! I'm guessing there's a reason you asked her out?"

Dave knew it was going to come to this. So he cleared his throat and told him what he had already rehearsed in his head. "No one else was asking her. She's beautiful Aaron, no one can expect her to be single forever. Besides," he started as he sat on the edge of his desk, "I asked you if you had feelings for her and you told me no, so I took a shot."

"You knew," Hotch declared as he took a step closer, "how I really felt about Prentiss—"

"Her name is Emily," Dave interrupted.

At his words all Hotch saw was red. How could a man who has been his friend for years go after the woman he loved? Dave may not know how deep his feelings for the brunette were, but he definitely knew he had strong feelings. "I know what her name is," Hotch snarled as he arched his arm back and sent it flying towards Dave's face.

There was a loud crack as his fist collided with his nose and Dave let out a cry of pain.

"What the fuck," Dave exclaimed as his hand shot up to cover his nose.

"Sorry," Hotch mumbled as he made his way out of his office and down the steps. "Where's Emily?" he demanded frantically.

"I think she went to the locker room to get ready for tonight," Reid answered.

Hotch took off and the two agents shared a look of surprise at how Hotch was acting, but all Hotch cared about was finding Emily.

Hotch barged into the ladies locker room without any care that someone other than Emily might be in there. He turned the corner and paused as he saw Emily looking in her locker. "Prentiss!"

Emily banged into her locker door as she stumbled back from fright. "Jesus Hotch, make some noise next time," she mumbled as her hand rested on her heart. When her senses started to return to her she realized where he was. "You do know you're in the ladies locker room right?" Emily asked with a smirk on her face.

"I think it's a bad idea for you to go out with Dave," Hotch blurted out.

"Why is that?" Emily asked slightly annoyed by how Hotch was acting.

"Because it's against the rules."

"Who cares?" she barked then continued doing what she was doing.

"He has three divorces against him, he won't know how to treat you," he tried.

Emily looked up at him in disbelief. "Hotch it's a date. I'm not going down to Vegas to marry him. I have no interest in being wife number four thank you."

"Then why go out with him?" he asked.

"I don't know, to have a good time, to get a free meal. Because we have a lot in common. To get all dressed up and look pretty." She took a deep breath then locked eyes with Hotch. "Because he asked."

"You deserve better."

Emily slammed her locker door shut. "Are you fucking kidding me right now Hotch? Do you see the long line of eligible bachelors waiting to ask me out? No? That's because there aren't any! I haven't been out in months and I don't see why you think I shouldn't go now. It's a date, that's it. Now if you don't mind I'd like you to kindly leave so I can get ready."

Emily pushed Hotch towards the door. "Wait," he halted his movements. "What if I told you I had a good reason for you not to go out with him? What would you say then?"

"I'd say I don't care. Now please leave," she tried unsuccessfully to kick him out.

"Go out with me," he blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Come again?"

"That's a reason isn't it? I want you to go out with me instead. He doesn't deserve you and he only asked you so he'd kick my ass into gear to let you know how much I care about you. Please Emily, don't go out with him."

Emily dropped her hands and stared at him in disbelief. "I don't believe you," she whispered. "Since when do you even like me? You barely tolerate me as a friend. You always call me Prentiss, and you've never shown any signs of wanting me."

"Just because I don't show my feelings doesn't mean that I don't have them. I can't even express to you how I feel about you. I'm not good with words Pre—Emily. You know that." Hotch took a step closer to the brunette. "Give me a chance Emily, go out with me."

"I can't. I already told Dave I'd go out with him," she shrugged nonchalantly, as she headed towards her locker again.

"But Emily—"

"No!" she turned around to face him, anger clearly etched on her beautiful face. "If you really cared about me like you said you would have done something before Dave asked me. You wouldn't have waited until someone else took a chance."

"So you're just throwing my feelings to the side? Acting like they don't matter?" Hotch asked her in disbelief.

"Of course they matter Hotch," Emily sighed, "but it doesn't mean I'm going to cancel a date with someone else because you all of a sudden realize you want me. I'm sorry," she whispered as she saw him crestfallen face.

"Well then," Hotch cleared his throat to remove the hurt he knew was in it, "I'll let you get ready then," he said in defeat as he headed for the door again. "Oh by the way," he halted as his hand landed on the door, "your date might be taking place in an emergency room, seeing as I broke your dates nose," he stated then pushed the door open and strolled out, trying desperately not to let the fact that Emily turned him down bothered him.

Emily watched as the door shut and she leaned against her locker. Hotch punched Dave? For her? How did she never see that Hotch liked her? How could she be such a bitch to him when he confessed how he felt? Emily knew that wasn't easy for him, and maybe after her date with Dave she could go to Hotch and see what could happen but she couldn't cancel on Dave because of Hotch. That's not right, especially since he got a broken nose because of her. Emily had no doubt in her mind that she'd be thinking of Hotch the entire time through dinner.


End file.
